Odus
Odus is the main mascot of Dreamworld. Odus is the owl that carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when he goes to sleep since he is tired from helping all those mascots. Odus balances on the moon scale. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme colour body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three dimensional look, even though he is just animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple striped candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in a nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During moon struck, he is seen flying into the middle of the board (where a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up the colour matching the left side of the moon scale in a five-colour level, or both colours on the moon scale in a six-colour level. Balancing There are two random coloured candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sits on. The candies of the two colours on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent it from leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale that can cause Odus to fall off. If too many candies of a particular colour on the moon scale are cleared without the other colour balancing it, Odus will eventually fall off and you fail the level. The more the scale leans to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. On mobile devices, if the moon scale completely tips over, Odus will look down at the bottom, have an elongated body, and will fall, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. On Facebook, he seems to just jump down from the moon scale. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happens in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one colour could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also makes the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally result in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again trigger Odus to fall. "Divine!" cascades are also dangerous. Because of this, Odus has become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Trivia *He is present in every Dreamworld level except the pre-buff Level 277 and original Level 440. His last dreamworld appearance is Level 665, the last dreamworld level. *Obviously, Odus does not say the words "Moon Struck". It is in fact, Mr. Toffee, who says it. See more at Voice. *After the player successfully completes the objectives of a level, Odus will dance happily on the moon scale. On Facebook, he flaps his wings. On mobile devices, he jumps on the moon scale. *Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it is not Odus that makes you lose. It's the moon scale that does so, but since Odus is the character associated with the moon scale, he is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that it tips Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He is seen flying during moonstruck, but this is really strange, as Odus does not fly when he is about to fall. *People have been confused by the gender of Odus for months. It is now confirmed that Odus is a male owl. *There is some inconsistency in terms of the colour of the holders that Odus has. In Sleepy Slopes, Odus has gold colour holders but in Sweet Dreams, the King.com official website and when Odus falls over, Odus has green holders. *In old mobile version, Odus might fall down even before Jelly Fishes or Coconut Wheels finish their process. In rare cases this would result in a Game Over even if you have fulfilled other targets. This has been fixed in later versions that Odus will only fall after all processes. *On mobile, if Odus falls down when a Candy Bomb explodes at the same time, you can see his feathers popping up from below. It seems that he falls down and hits something. *Odus also appear in Reality, too. He first appear in Episode 64. *In a candy order stage of mobile version, if you meet the order but do not get the required score for one star (can be done by using boosters), Odus will not dance even if Sugar Crush makes enough points for one star. This will lead to an odd situation where you clear the stage while Odus keeps panicking. However, in other level types, Odus will dance as soon as you fulfill the task (of clearing all jellies, or dropping all ingredients) regardless of your score. It's not sure if the Facebook version works the same. Gameplay 10151315_582216498542848_18876053_n.png|Odus! Menu (new).PNG|Odus on mobile devices. Odus the owl flying on mobile devices.png|I am flying Landing on the moon scale.PNG|I am landing on the moon scale. Odus is preparing to sleep.PNG|I am preparing to sleep. Odus is yawning.PNG|Yawn.... Taking off.PNG|I am taking off. Odus on the moon scale.png|ZZZ... (Facebook) ZZZ.....PNG|ZZZ... (mobile) Odus is worried.png|Ahh! I slid! (Facebook) IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! (mobile) IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... Odus is sighing.PNG|Sigh. Odus sprite2.PNG|Am I seeing... that I'm gonna fall? Odus is panicking.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (Facebook) IMG 0177.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (mobile) Odus is falling down.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! (Facebook) IMG 0178.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! (mobile) Odus fell down (Facebook).png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (Facebook) Screenshot_2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (mobile) Happy Odus.jpg|Hurray! I did not fall! (Facebook) Odus does not fall.PNG|Hurray! I did not fall! (mobile) DR episode completed.png|Episode completed! OdusFalling.png|When Odus falls off the moon scale (transparent version) Dreamworld.png|When Dreamworld was first released Dreamworld Ending.png|The end of the Dreamworld (Dozy Dawn completed) Reality Ep64-2.png|Odus in Episode 64 Dreamworld Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Odus in Sleepy Slopes Sweet Dreams background.png|Odus in Sweet Dreams Dozy Dawn Before.png|Odus in Dozy Dawn Odus about to fall again.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Splash CCS splash 34.png|A tip for accessing to Dreamworld CCS splash 35.png|Effects of Tiffi's slumber CCS splash 36.png|Odus carrying Tiffi to Dreamworld CCS splash 37.png|Odus ruffles his feathers... It also shows Odus' gender CCS splash 38.png|Go far in Reality to unlock more Dreamworld levels King.com site Odus sleeeping.png|Odus sleeping Odus being awake.png|Odus being awake Odus being happy!.png|Odus being happy! Odus being awake with open mouth.png|Odus being awake with open mouth New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Odus is sleeping during the day, but Mr. Yeti is active. New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Odus is active, but Mr. Yeti is sleeping during the night. CCS Tv ad Odus and Mr. Yeti in the CCS Tv ad.png|Odus in CCS TV ad More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Odus in CCS TV ad Category:Dreamworld Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters